


Mama Raptor

by kyrdwyn



Series: Family Rules [3]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrdwyn/pseuds/kyrdwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shelby finally tells her mother about being a ranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama Raptor

**Author's Note:**

> This has sort of steam rolled into be a series that should hopefully only be 5 parts. Hopefully. And SchizoCherri is still to blame for feeding the bunnies.

"Hey mom, it's Shelby."

"Shelby, baby, how are you?" Aisha Campbell-Cranston asked, her smile coming through the long distance connection.

"I'm good, mom. Saw Dad the other day."

"And how is he? Tell him he needs to get his butt over here soon, I'm tired of just phone calls and emails from my own damn husband."

Shelby grinned. "Hey, you were the one that decided to spend six months setting up that branch in Nairobi, Mom."

"Doesn't mean he can't come visit me." Shelby could practically hear the pout in her mother's voice.

"I'll let him know. I know he misses you, too. So do I," she admitted. "But I can't come over to Kenya right now."

"Why not?"

Shelby sighed. "Rule 3, Mom." A rule her mom had probably hoped Shelby would never use - _Tell us if you become a Power Ranger_.

The phone line went so silent that Shelby thought her mother had hung up. "Does your father know?"

"I told him the other day when he was here. And he saw most of the rest of Rule 3 while he was here. Not that they know anything about you or Dad."

"Uh-huh. You know I'm searching the internet for this new team in Amber Beach as we speak."

"I figured you would be. Dad was already aware of it." She paused. "He's talking of setting up a new branch here, maybe overseeing it himself."

"Oh, I am going to have to have words with that man," her mom said. "And the team looks good, although why isn't there a yellow?"

Shelby laughed. "I don't know, mom. Dad's amused that the pink has the triceratops zord."

"He would be. And proud, I bet, too. You know your father and triceratops. What are the others?"

"Red's got a T-Rex, black is a parasaurophlus--"

"A what? Never mind, I'll look it up, or ask a certain paleontologist, if I ever speak to him again."

She ignored her mom's comment on Tommy Oliver. "Blue is a stegosaurus and Green is a velociraptor."

"And green has a nice butt."

"MOM!" Shelby exclaimed, slightly horrified by her mother saying Riley had a nice butt.

"Hey, you can't tell me you haven't noticed how good those guys look in the spandex. Lord knows I did. And your father knows I looked," she added. "He admitted to looking too."

"I did not need to know this about you two. Really, I didn't. It's bad enough listening to the two of you talk to each other on the phone."

"Shouldn't eavesdrop then, baby."

"You were standing in my bedroom, mom! I'm still traumatized!" Not really, though. Even now, separated by continents, her parents were still close, still loving, and she adored that about them. Hopefully, she'd find someone she could be that sappy with after fifteen years of marriage, or more.

"Is your father really thinking of heading up the Amber Beach branch?" her mom asked.

"He is. I asked him about, well, his issues, and he said he was willing to try, even if it didn't work, because I was here. Even if Rule 3 wasn't in play." She sighed. "I heard too many of both of your nightmares, mom, I hate that I might be causing more for you or dad."

"I know, baby. But we always suspected you might, well, fall in with that kind of crowd. It's why we have Rule 3. Because the one thing your father and I agreed on was that if this happened, we couldn't handle not knowing. That would make it worse for us. So thank you for telling me, and him."

"Some of your old Rule 5 pals stopped by the other day as well, after Dad was here. T-Rex hunting."

"Oh dear, let me guess, Jason and Rocky and that one kid of Tommy's."

"And Tommy himself."

"Did they find anything?"

"Are you kidding? I knew what they were up to. We managed to throw them off the scent. Helps when the T-Rex says the velociraptor is his favorite dinosaur."

Her mom laughed at that. "Bet that made the raptor happy."

"He didn't stop grinning all day." She paused. "They asked me what I thought of Rangers."

"What did you say?"

"What dad says - I'm glad we have them to fight this menace, but I'm really looking forward to the day they're no longer needed at all, anywhere."

"Bet that didn't go over well."

"They were surprised by it, I'd say."

"Hm. We'll see if it makes a difference. Anyway, if your dad is setting up in Amber Beach, I guess that's my next stop, too, since we're up and running here faster than I anticipated."

"So, I don't need to tell dad to get his butt over there?"

"He can come help me pack for home."

"I think he'd be happy to do that," Shelby said. "Should I start looking in the papers for houses for you two?"

"Make sure it's got a room for you in it, in case you ever need it."

"Will do, mom. I love you."

"Love you too, baby. See you soon."

They hung up, and Shelby held her phone to her chest, hugging it the way she couldn't hug her mother at the moment. "Miss you, mom," she said softly. "But I'll see you soon."


End file.
